


from the outside looking in

by kalkiesoo



Series: ohana means family (nobody gets left behind) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other, i love these idiots haha, just little tidbits here and there, this is just sidestories basically, will get referenced at the original series tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkiesoo/pseuds/kalkiesoo
Summary: snippets from when all is lost (then all is found) universe.mostly just oneshots that are set either in the actual chapters, before the chapters, or between the chapters. the oneshots are mostly here for world building and explaining things and events that i couldn't fit into the actual fic. this is meant to be shorter than the actual chapters, since this is just scenes that i couldn't fit in the actual fic and some world building.reading when all is lost (then all is found) is essential to this ficset in the sbi as fam but tommy doesn't know au! lowercase intended !
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: ohana means family (nobody gets left behind) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	1. table of contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalante241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/gifts).



# TABLE OF CONTENTS

* * *

**table of contents.........one**  
- _the table of contents, containing all of  
the chapters and what they are all about._

**the potion law..........two**  
\- _the dream team talk about l'manberg, and  
dream reveals the reason that the potion law  
was made. set in between chapters 4 & 5_  
**[FINISHED]**

**words that cut deep..........three**  
\- _wilbur and dream's argument.  
set during chapter 4_  
**[ONGOING]**

**a hit on wilbur soot..........four**  
\- _twelve year old punz tries to kill thirteen year old wilbur,  
but fails and befriends him instead. set before when all is lost  
(then all is found.)_  
**[TBD]**

**a family, divided........five**  
\- _what happened when technoblade,  
philza and wilbur came back home  
to find tommy missing. set after the  
prologue._  
**[TBD]**

**before tommy...........six**  
\- _the conflicts that happened in the  
dream smp before tommy joined.  
set before and in the prologue._  
**[TBD]**

**a fox and a shapeshifter...........seven**  
\- _sally the shapeshifter and her son, fundy  
the years with and without wilbur soot.  
set before and in the prologue._  
**[TBD]**

_ other side stories will be added soon! _


	2. the potion law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- _the dream team talk about l'manberg, and dream reveals the reason that the potion law was made._  
>  _set in between chapters 4 & 5_

# THE POTION LAW

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

"they've started a new country." is what dream first says when he returns, causing sapnap and george to glance at each other.

george stands up, "do you mean tubbo and tommy?" he asks, "because it doesn't really sound like them."

"i mean, it sounds like tommy..." sapnap muttered under his breath, causing george to elbow him, earning an _"ouch!"_ from the younger boy.

dream starts pacing, "yeah, and it's even worse!" he adds, sounding angrier and angrier by the minute.

sapnap raises an eyebrow, "how could it be worse?" he joked, clearly not taking anything dream was saying seriously.

_"they're not the only one!"_

"what do you mean, they're not the only one?" sapnap asks, his brows furrowed, and in turn, george rolls his eyes.

"it means they had help, sapnap." he says, like it was obvious, prompting sapnap to glare at george. _("here we go again..." dream murmurs.)_

a huff. "well then, if you're so smart gogy-" _("stop calling me that sapnap-")_ "then tell me who helped them." he finished.

george scowls, flailing his arms around in almost mockingly-confusion, "well, how am i supposed to know that sapnap!?"

"i don't know, you're the smart one, not me, remember?" sapnap mocks.

and just like that, something in george snaps. "you little brat-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

both sapnap and george, in the midst of arguing, turn to stare at dream.

"sap, george, you're both pretty. now, are you done yet?" dream asks, tapping his foot lightly at the ground repeatedly. "can i talk now?" he adds, the tone of his voice suggesting the fact that he was not very pleased with them.

they would argue back, but it seemed like they sensed his growing frustration and decided against it.

after a few moments of silence, dream continued speaking, "it seems like wilbur, his son, the fox boy, and eret are aiding them in their new country."

sapnap furrowed his eyebrows, "why would they help them?" he asked.

"i don't know!" dream exclaims, "but it seems like wilbur is actually the ringleader of their new nation."

"what is their new nation named?" george asked, causing sapnap to pipe in and say that he was curious about it was well.

dream just sighs exaggeratedly, "it's some stupid name, manchildberg or something like that," he pauses, then- "but that's not important! what's important is that wilbur somehow rallied them all to start this new nation because apparently, i'm unfair." he scowls. "i'm not unfair!" he almost childishly whines, causing sapnap to smirk.

"definitely not," sapnap agreed. _(not really-)_

george rolls his eyes, "is that what got you so mad? because they called you unfair?" he asked, "because if that's it, i'm leaving."

"they also called the laws unfair and demanded that they be taken down!" dream explained.

george sighs, "sapnap, don't you dare ask abou-"

"is my law about the duel to death one of the ones they wanted to take down or did they like it?" sapnap asked, causing george to facepalm in annoyance.

"they hated it sapnap." dream tells him, causing sapnap to gasp horrifically.

"those _bastards_."

george sighs, "i'm surrounded by idiots." he murmured under his breath, nearly inaudible. then in a normal volume, he then says- "is that all? what's the big problem?"

"the problem, george," dream says, "is that they're trying to abolish the potions law, and i can't have them abolish it."

george scoffs, "why? the potions law is stupid." he says.

"yeah, i gotta side with gogy-" _("sapnap, i swear to god-")_ "-over here, limited potions? it's a kinda shit law, dream." sapnap admits, unapologetically.

"no it's not," dream insists, "it has a really good reason."

sapnap narrows his eyes, "then what's the good reason? you've never told us about it, you know, you just decided to add the law."

silence.

george raises his eyebrows, "dream, you should honestly just tell us about it."

dream huffs, "fine." he says, begrudgingly.

even more silence.

"uh, we're waiting?" sapnap says, impatiently.

"i'm getting to it!" dream snaps at him, causing sapnap to raise his hands and roll his eyes.

a sigh. "so, anyways, you know how admins can alter practically anything on their servers, right?" dream asks.

"uh huh," george says, not really knowing what direction this was going in.

dream taps his fingers a few times on the handle of his axe, "so i might have altered the potions so that if you take five potions in the span of five minutes, it kinda acts like alcohol and you're bound to pass out after a twelve hours."

"why would you _do_ that!?" sapnap asked in outrage.

dream shrugs, "it seemed like a fun idea at first!" he responded, "besides, at least with that, we know who breaks the laws. it's a good idea!"

"god, you're such an idiot dream." sapnap says, "tell him george, tell him how stupid that is."

dream scowls, "george isn't siding with you sap, he's-"

"i'm actually siding with sapnap here." george interrupts, _("yeah! gogy's on my side!")_ "-sapnap shut up, anyways, did you even tell tommy and tubbo about the change to potions?"

a huff. "why are you siding with sapnap?"

george sighs, "answer my question, dream."

"no." dream admits, "i didn't tell them."

"then that must be the problem!" george says, "you just need to tell them about it."

a beat. and then-

"no, it won't work." dream says.

george huffs in frustration, "how do you know if you haven't tried it yet?"

"because that's not the only law they don't like." dream says, "they would still try splitting from the smp."

"so what are you going to do about it?" george asks.

dream contemplates for a moment, then he says- "sapnap, you like arson, right?" _("oh, please don't tell me you're-")_

"yeah!" sapnap exclaims, "i love arson!"

dream smiles, "that's good. make a ton of flint and steel, then tomorrow, we'll strike."

sapnap nods.

then dream turns his attention to george, "george, i need you to find out who's the weak link, maybe we can get ourselves an insider." 

"fine." george says, pursing his lips, undoubtly not that very pleased. "and what will you do?" he added inquisitively.

dream glances at communicator, "i'm gonna contact someone." he says, nonchalantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream team character development and world building goes brr
> 
> i'm following the canon ages for the dteam btw, george is 24, dream is 21, and sapnap is 19.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @itsyagirlac_
> 
> also, don't forget to kudos, bookmark or leave a comment!


End file.
